Izo Kushiro
'Approval:' 2/1/18 12 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Despite his pale complexion, Izo looks quite healthy. He is tall and lean with White hair that begins turning red at the crown of his head. His eye's hold pale, red irises, and just under each eye is a small red chakra point. These marks manifested as a young child when Izo was first chosen to carry Tanchozuru. He also has chakra points on each palm similar in size and color to those below his eyes. On his left bicep, Izo has a tattoo of Clan Kushiro's symbol, a red crane with wings extended. Izo normally dresses in the traditional garb of his role within his clan. This consists of white pants adorned with black trim, thin black with gold trim arm/shin protectors, a tight fitting black vest with collar, a red sash of significant personal importance, and an overcoat. The loose fitting overcoat is white, trimmed in red and gold around the hem and sleeves. A single red stripe runs vertically from the collar down the center of the coat on the backside. Occasionally he can be seen wearing a Kasa, which is helpful for keeping off the ran or sun. Izo wears his Konoha Headband around his neck, sometimes pulling it up to cover the lower part of his face, the metal plate resting over his mouth. Izo's enjoys eating sushi, sea food and ramen, but tends to avoid beef and other meats. Izo also really loves fruit, especially citrus fruits and berries. He is normally a light eater, which tends to result in him snacking all day instead of sitting down for a proper meal. Being a bit sheltered and awkward as a young child, Izo has no real close connection or tie with anyone. Though not shy, Izo is often unsure how to react in certain social situations, and tends to stay silent. Once Izo has had time warm up to a group of people, he tends to be more open and talkative. Izo is prone to asking a lot of questions. He often has a small notepad he can be found jotting things down in mid-conversation. Izo has a keen interest in medicine and the physical form. He finds the biology of the human body fascinating. He handles most situations as any proper researcher would, first with careful observation, and then with precise, logical action. Izo has an inquisitive nature, and tries to approach each situation as if there was something to learn. His passion for medicine has caused him to dedicated himself to understanding the workings of the body and mastering his own. Izo is very driven, loyal, and dedicated to whatever he applies himself to. 'Stats' (Total:95) Strength: 14 Speed: 15 Chakra Levels: 18 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 12 CP: 150 Banked: 1 Supercharge: 20 'Rank Upgrades (3)' Genin 1: Medical-Nin ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Tanchozuru ' 'Chunin: Wind Release ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 Medical Ninjutsu (4) * Chakra Scalpel: The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemy's attack. CP | 5 CP upkeep * Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. CP, heals 2x amount put into it. * Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nullifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing * Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20 CP per round Seishin Hosuto: Tanchozuru - "The Red Crane of Konoha" (4) * Mind Duality - Red Crane Acceleration: Izo and Tanchozuru have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. As Izo activates this ability, the red chakra points under his eyes begin to spread, covering the area around both of his eyes. A very faint trail of red chakra can be seen as Izo moves. With Tanchozuru's guidance, Izo finds it much easier to react and move quickly. to Speed, 10 CP per round * Seishin Chakra: All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) ''at 30 CP for chunin, 60 for jonin, and 90 CP at all other ranks * '''Shroud of Tanchozuru: '''As Izo activates this ability, the red chakra points under his eyes begin to spread, covering not only the area around both of his eyes, but extending up into his scalp to the crown of his head, leaving a stripe of red through his white hair. The red chakra points on his palms spread over his hands and into lines that race up the outside and inside of his arms, from wrist to shoulder. A cloak of translucent red chakra envelopes him, wisping from the back of his head, down to the base of his spine and from his arms. The chakra cloak faintly resembles feathers and looks as if wings have sprouted from his back and arms, though the wings do not grant flight. While activated the chakra cloak gives Izo extreme and precise control over both is chakra, and Tanchozuru's making his jutsu even more devastating. 'to Control, 20 CP per round ' * '''Seishin Beam:' The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. Izo shoots out a thick beam of red chakra from his hand with a length of around 60ft. It can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Note: If the beam is the only offensive action taken during the round and a 20 CP shroud is active, the user may use the seishin beam at half of the base cost. In the case of a supercharged beam, the cost is 20 + supercharge. Wind Release (2) * Wind Crane Bullet - This technique shapes a large amount of wind into a giant, powerful crane, which is visible because of the high density of the air that forms it. It hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Instead of dealing damage through pressure, the wind that forms the crane cuts anything that it passes through. [Wind Dragon Bullet] CP ninjutsu * Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. CP Ninjutsu / 5 CP Sustain Others (2) * SP: '''+6 * '''SP: +6 Equipment *3EP Set of Kunai *2EP Wire Strings *7EP Kusarigama (chakra conducting) *Ryo Amulet of Life - On a silver chain is a silver and gold amulet. The tendrils of precious metal entwine with each other in obscure and archaic runes, the meaning of which has been lost through the ages. If the wearer is dealt a deathblow, it will shatter instantly and restore 20% of the wearer’s endurance. Ryo * Ryo earned: 40,000 * Ryo left: 20,000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 81' *'Banked: 9' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 * 12/20/2017 - Chunin Exams: Survive! - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo''' ' '''C-Rank: 4' * 11/16/2017 - Trip to Otomaki! - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo * 11/21/2017 - Opening an Investigation- 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo * 1/11/2018 - The Unkidnapping - 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo * 1/31/2018 - Paper Delivery! - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo D-Rank: 0 ''' '''RP and Other: 12 * 10/9/2017 - Training Session [Konoha] - 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo * 10/25/2017 - A Good Day to Train [Konoha] - 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo * 10/26/2017 - Dango and Tea! - 5 QP + 2,500 Ryo * 11/03/2017 - Ramen Ichiraku for the Genin! - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo * 11/11/2017 - What a Beautiful Day... [Konoha Nin, I suppose] - 4 QP + 1,500 Ryo * 11/14/2017 - Gone Fishing! [Konoha] - 6 QP + 3,000 Ryo * 12/10/2017 - Strength Training [Konoha] - 8 QP + 4,000 Ryo * 12/17/2017 - Feet Planted Firmly Off The Ground [Konoha] - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo * 12/22/2017 - A New Jutsu Achieved! [Konoha] - 9 QP + 4,500 Ryo * 1/5/2018 - Afternoon Stroll (Konoha) - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 1/10/2018 - A New Whetstone [Konoha] - 2 QP + 1,000 Ryo * 1/31/2018 - Gym Day - 9 QP + 4,500 Ryo * 2/13/2018 - That's A Lot of Fish [Kono] - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 2/15/2018 - An Unfriendly Letter/Fire in the Leaf [Konoha] - 2 QP + 1,000 Ryo * 2/16/2018 - It's getting windy down by the river [Konoha] - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo 'History and Story' The Kushiro clan is a realitively new and unknown clan residing within Konoha for the last 5 generations. Many years ago, Izo's great, great grandfather, Enwa Kushiro, had been lost and starving in the forest for many days, only to finally encounter a flock of cranes resting near a stream. Instead of killing the birds for sustenance, Enwa begged these cranes for help, and they were eager to help, pointing him in the direction of Konoha, however this help came at a price. Enwa accepted the cost and the cranes followed Enwa. In the days to come Enwa Kushiro would learn that he had agreed that his clan would forever attend and care for this flock of cranes. As Clan Kushiro grew in tandem with this flock of red-crown crane, Enwa and his children began to take on similarities with the cranes both in their physiques and their personalities. Soon he also came to learn the crane he first spoke to, was an elder within the flock, and had bound his chakra to Enwa's. This bond has continued through the generations, growing stronger with each. Every generation however, one child was chosen by the crane's and bonded with their greatest champion, the spirit of Tanchozuru. Izo is the chosen of his generation and even in his earliest memories, he can feel Tanchozuru's presence. Over the years, the two have learned to work as one mind, and Izo has learned how to draw from Tacnhozuru's speed and grace. Although Izo Kushiro is considered young, he has shown great promise and skill with his studies. Izo has taken a distinct interest in medical jutsu, and human anatomy. Much of his fighting style relies on crane-like movements, using elegance and speed to make precise attacks at vital points. Izo has recently learned to enhance the lethality of his high-speed jabs by maintaining his chakra scalpel. He uses his chakra scalpel to target muscle groups, with aims of disabling limbs, and even vital functions within his opponent. Izo is also becoming adept at using chakra to heal wounds, which he hopes he can use to bring more nin home from battle. Each shinobi represents an enormous investment of time and effort, not to mention the amounts of sensitive information contained within thier bodies. Keeping them alive is vital to all of Konoha's efforts. Recently Izo has learned all he can from the other Kushiro medical-nin and has decided to search for a skilled master he can learn more from. Izo is eager to increase his rank to chunin, and prove himself worthy of more knowledge. He has increased his training regime and asked for more missions to prove himself. It has been hard for Izo to form bonds with others, maybe due to his intense bond with Tanchozuru, but he longs to find a worthy master, and even a few friends would be nice... Acquaintances * Midori * Toruke Uchiha * Midihori Komonoto * Kozue Senju * Jonan Kujo * Udo Endo * Amagawa Hanako Category:Character